


idk what to name this so here we go :D

by Daeyujaem



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeyujaem/pseuds/Daeyujaem
Summary: "You look really familiar." Chan tilts his head. "Are you famous or something and I don't know about it?"I laugh. "Not unless you know all of the Med students in UoA.""Are you related to someone famous?"I hesitate before saying "My twin brother is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul." Or Ten of NCT.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Character(s), Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Fansign

"Step Out! 안녕하세요!! 스트레이 키즈입니다! Hello! We are Stray Kids!" The 8 of them do their opening hand movement then bow, as Korean tradition. Chan starts talking, explaining a bit about their album, Go Saeng/Go Live, and how the fansign is going to work. You can't tell it was pre-recorded, well until it suddenly cuts to Changbin infront of me. "안녕하세요!" he says, a smile spreading over his face.  
"Hello!" I smile too, and I know my cheeks are going to hurt after this. So much smiling.  
"Oh, are you Australian?" He switches to English, recognising my accent.  
"네! Yes! We can speak Korean, though so it's easier for you."  
His smile gets bigger "Thank you! My English isn't as good as I want it to be...Your Korean is really good though! Are you Korean?"  
I shake my head "I'm Thai. My brother and I made a bet to see who could learn the most languages, no I speak a lot of languages."  
He tilts his head and oml I wanna scream its so cuuuuuttteeeee. His eyebrows go up. "Wow really? Which languages do you speak?"  
"Thai, because that's where I'm from. English, because, well... Australia." I laugh "French,Korean, Mandarin, and Cantonese. I was going to learn Japanese, but I think my brain has reached it's language capacity."  
Changbin's eyes were wide. "6 languages?? Wow! I can barely speak Korean and I'm a native."  
We both laugh and for the second time in these 30 seconds I want to die...He's so cute I can't-  
I hear a faint iPhone timer in the back. "I'm so sorry, our time is up! Enjoy speaking to the other members though!" He waves as the camera gets pushed to another member: Felix.  
"Hello!" He smiles  
"Hi!"  
He recognises my accent as well "Oh you're Australian?!"  
"I've lived here for a few years, yeah!"  
"Oh which part?"  
I think about it. "I live in...South Australia? That's the state Adelaide is in, right?"  
He nods "Yeah! Adelaide is a really nice city! Aah the art gallery there is soooooo beautiful."  
"Yes, and Torrens is beautiful at night as well."  
Felix sighs and leans back in his chair. "Aaah I miss Australia so much... Eat a Snack Pack for me, alright?"  
I hear someone faintly in the background "Me too!"  
Felix and I both laugh "And for Channie-hyung."  
"Deal!"  
I go through the other members, talking to them and laughing and loving it. This is the most stress free I've felt in my life. My excitement still hasn't died down even when I'm at the last person, Channie. "You're going to eat the Snack Pack for me, right? If not I'm gonna end the call." His face is 100% serious and I laugh, surprised.  
"Don't worry I'll eat it!! I'll order it when I'm in class, and eat it in front of everyone and make them jealous."  
"Perfect. Perfect. I didn't know Adelaide had a Snack Pack! I thought it was a Sydney thing."  
I shake my head "It moved here about halfway through 2019. Sadly so, because it keeps wrecking my diet."  
He laughs "It would wreck mine too! Though you don't need to be on a deit, you're beautiful already."  
"I'll accept that compliment if you accept mine."  
"Depends on what it is."  
"You're beautiful."  
He draws in a breath though his teeth, and honestly it looks like he's thinking about taking it. "Okay, you got a deal."  
"조하! Joha!"  
"You look really familiar." Chan tilts his head. "Are you famous or something and I don't know about it?"  
I laugh. "Not unless you know all of the Med students in UoA."  
"Are you related to someone famous?"  
I hesitate before saying "My twin brother is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul." Or Ten of NCT.  
"TEN HAS A TWIN?"  
I nod.  
"REALLY? 와아아아아. Wow~ I'll definetley have to call him after this. He said he had an older sister, she lives in the UK, right?"  
"Yeah, Kulisara."  
"But he never mentioned his twin."  
"And he said he doesn't have a favourite sibling." I smirk  
Chan laughs. "You can't tell siblings you have a favourite. It's an unspoken rule."  
The timer goes off. "Well, if you ever come to Korea, tell Ten to set a date with me! What's your name?"  
"Achara. Or A. He'll know what you're talking about."  
"It was nice meeting you, A! Talk to you soon!"  
The call ends.  
\-----------------------------------------  
"CHITTAPHON!" I start the face time like that.  
The camera faces a person and I realise it's not my brother.  
"Oop- uh 미아해요, 백현오빠! Sorry Baekhyun!"  
"괜첸아! It's okay! What did he do?" He smiles. He knows we have petty fights, and honestly Ten probably wasn't near his phone because he felt I was annoyed upset or whatever emotion this is.  
As you probably know, Ten is a really chill person. That's his legitimate personality, its not just a camera facade. And I'm like that too, but sleep deprived/drunk me if the complete opposite because I'm really energetic.  
With each other though, we're sarcastic. Like a whole other level. We just brought it out of each other, I guess.  
"He told Chan about Kulisara but not me! That's treason! I'm his twin! It's like you telling people you are in SuperM but not EXO!"  
Baekhyun smiles. "Maybe he just doesn't like you." He leans back and I just now realised he was on a bed.  
"Where are you?"  
"We're shooting a show. SuperM. Mtopia."  
"Oooooh~ makes sense. So you share a room with Ten?"  
"For today, yeah. He's in the bathroom, if you're wondering. Taking a shower."  
"Oh okay." I check my clock. We're an hour and a half ahead of Seoul, so I raise an eyebrow. It's 22:05 over here. "At 9:35? You're sleeping so early?"  
"Ya~ not everyone is as young as you. We can't all stay up until 5 am."  
I laugh "Oppa, you're 4 years older than me. And I stay up to 6, so I don't sleep at all." I smile "And you're resisting showering with him? That's so mean, shower with him, Hyunnie-oppa."  
"I mean he just got in, so I really could."  
"Yes!! Scare him" I laugh  
"I gotta go!" he smiles and hangs up.  
Baekhyun and his showering fetish.  
I loved it.


	2. A lot of chatting lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarararara: THE FUCK???
> 
> Rarararara: You really tol Chan about her but not me TT
> 
> Rarararara: I see why...
> 
> Rarararara: I'm texting mom and telling here I have no siblings. The Leechaiyapornkul family only has one child...Or two... if they say they don't care about me
> 
> Rarararara: I refuse to be you evil souls' sibling
> 
> 11: lmao you think I care
> 
> Rarararara: ?????? YOU DON'T???????

**Twins+Kulisara:D (3)**

Kuli, Rarararara, 11

10:05 am

Rarararara: คุณอาบน้ำเป็นอย่างไรบ้าง? (Khuṇ xāb n̂ả pĕn xỳāngrị b̂āng?/Koon ab na pen yarang bang?)

11: How was my shower? You mean the torture you put me through??

Rarararara: I'll tell Hyun you think it's torture. He'll do it more to make you more accustomed to it.

11: omg no

11: please I don't need to be like Kai

11: he asked hyung if he wanted to shower with him

Kuli: Wait, what the hell are you guys talking about?

Rarararara: Sara, don't you have a job to be doing?

Kuli: A, don't you have ER medicine you're supposed to be studying?

Rarararara:...

Rarararara:Touche

Kuli: Plus if you didn't want me to know don't type it in a language I know

Kuli: Better yet, don't include me in it

Kuli: There are private chats for a reason

11: Sara, please send me a coffee

11: I need it

11: 8:40 is too early

Kuli: You want me to send you coffee?

Kuli: Across the continent?

Kuli: With all the languages you know I thought you'd be smarter

11:...

11: A, please send me a coffee

Rarararara: Sure thing, be there in a few months or so.

Rarararara: When my broke ass scrapes up enough money to get an apartment in Korea

Kuli: Don't you need a plane ticket first

Rarararara: That was first.

Rarararara: I already paid the school fee

Rarararara: But apartments are so expensive in Korea TT

Rarararara: Oppa, can I come stay with you?

11: No

Rarararara: What?? Why not????????

11: I live with 6 other men??? And two cats??? And a dog??? I don't need an annoying sister?? Do you need more reasons??

Rarararara: Kuli helpppppppppppp

Kuli: Sorry guys, midnight is really busy at a resturant.

Rarararara: THE FUCK???

Rarararara: You really told Chan about her but not me TT

Rarararara: I see why...

Rarararara: I'm texting mom and telling here I have no siblings. The Leechaiyapornkul family only has one child...Or two... if they say they don't care about me

Rarararara: I refuse to be you evil souls' sibling

11: lmao you think I care

Rarararara: ?????? YOU DON'T???????

11: no ur annoying

Rarararara: What are you, allergic to me or something?

11: You're fruit to me

Rarararara: oml

Rarararara: I-

**Rarararara** changed their name to **Achoo**

Achoo: There now you're allergic to me

11: I'm allergic to sneezing?

Achoo:...

Achoo: No...

Achoo: It's just a pun on my name

Achoo: Achara...Achoo....

11:I get ti lol

11: what you said just didn't make sense

Achoo: Oh

Achoo: Well....I mean...idk

11: Well, I gotta go, we're getting off the bus

Achoo: Okay. Love you!

11: I don't love you <3

Achoo: Offended <3

11: Good<3

There was a smile on my face as I turn my phone off and stretched. I checked the date. November 10? OH SHIT!! 5 days until I nove to Korea!!

School was out for break, but I needed to learn all the meds and stuff in Korean, so that was the studying Sara was talking about. My phone dinged again.

**(private chat)UNKNOWN NUMBER**

xxxxxx-1003: Achara?

Achara: Who's this?

xxxxxx-1003: Oh! It's Chan. Bang Chan. I thought Ten gave you my number? He said he would...

**Achara** changed **xxxxxx-1003** 's name to **Chan**

 **Achara** changed their name to **A**

A: Well, since my beautiful lovely brother gave you my number, might as well have a conversation, huh?

Chan: lol I guess so

Chan: How are you?

NERVOUS. I wanted to scream it. What if I said something wrong?? Annoyed him?? Upset him?? AAAH my hands were shaking, my anxiety definitely was kicking in.

A: I was gonna say great

A: But I'll be honest

A: I'm really nervous?

A: I have social anxeity, and even thought it feels like I know you, it doesn't at the same time.

Chan: Oh! I'm so sorry TT

A: It's not your fault!! 

A: Chittapohn is to blame....He knows about this better than anyone

Chan: Jisung has anxiety as well

Chan: OS if you don't mind could I try to calm you down?

A: Over chat?

Chan: We could call?

Chan: If

Chan: It doesn't make it worse.

Calling would 100% make it worse.

A: Sure...

**Incoming call....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my sister catching me writing this and being like "r u doing homework....wait what is this...oml you really love ten"  
> lmaooooooooo  
> yeah lets ignore the fact that I'm writing a fanfic  
> just  
> oh you really love tennnnnn  
> asdfghjkl ily, sister  
> the other one can rot in hell  
> jkjk ily2


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow you really can speak 6 languages!!!" Binnie was so surprised.
> 
> "I wouldn't lie." I smile
> 
> "It's impressive. That's why he didn't believe you." Lino says, taking a drink of his Strawberry Smoothie
> 
> "Wait whats the difference between Manadrin and Cantonese?" Jisung asked
> 
> "The words?" Hyunjin says, like its the most obvious thing in the world
> 
> " Well, I didn't know you spoke the language." Jisung rolls his eyes.
> 
> "Well we all knew you spoke idiot, so."
> 
> "HYUNJIN!!" Chan scolds. "You speak the language too."
> 
> "And here I thought you were gonna support me."
> 
> Felix taps my hand, across the table from me. He smiles. "Don't worry, we're always like this."

"H-Hello?" My voice betrayed how nervous I was.

Stupid anxiety...Stupid stuttering...Why couldn't I have been normal?

"Hi." Chan's voice immediately killed my anxiety and revived it.

"Has anyone told you your voice is really soothing?" I blurted, then immediately regretted it. 

shit shit shit shit

"I mean, you killed my anxiety immediately. But then again, you're famous and someone I idiolise so you lit it back up right after."

"Do you want me to hang up?"

"Nononono." GOD ACHARA SPEAK NORMALLY!!!! "It'll only make it harder to talk to you if I don't get over it and get to know you."

There was a smile in Chan's voice when he said "You already know me. Pretty well, I'd say. How 'bout I get to know you? Tell me random things."

"Like...?"

"I dunno....Your favourite colour."

"Periwinkle but a little paler and more blue."

"Food."

"Tom Yum Goong, or Spicy Shrimp Soup. With Thai Iced Coffee. Specifically for breakfast."

"I'm disappointed Snack Pack doesn't take the win. Favourite place you've been."

"Sydney was really nice, but I like Bangkok. I miss a lot of the memories I had there...Like watching barbie movies with my brother."

"He watched Barbie movies??"

"With two sisters, any child would."

"True." He paused for a second. Deep question?

"Something you've done and regretted deeply, but still wouldn't change."

"Learning 6 languages, moving to a whole other country when I was 18, and decided to become a ER surgeon."

"Why?"

"6 languages because a better use of my time would've been water skiing. I mean, we still did it practically daily, but I could've done it more. Moving because it was 2 more years I could've spent with my brother, and a 6 years I could've spent seeing my parents often instead of just phones. Becoming an ER surgeon because it's been 6 years and I still have 2 more years to go before I can even become a resident. THEN I have to be a resident for ages."

"What's one thing you've been wishing would stop or go away?"  
  


"My anxiety."

"How are you?"

I looked at my hands. They weren't shaking and my anxiety has definitely gone down.

"Better, thank you."

"Mm-hmm"

"So that's your strat? Endless questions?"

"Works for Jisung, works for you. I think it's a pretty good one."

"If I say so myself, it is."

"Ten mentioned you're moving to Korea."

I smiled. "5 days!"

"When's the flight?"

"2 am my time, so I'll get to Seoul about 4 pm or so."

"14 hours???" Chan does the math

"I know! For an hour and a half time difference, I thought it'd be shorter."

"Wow...Have fun." he laughs

I sigh "Yes, 14 hours of being around people and wearing a mask is gonna be a blast. Shame you can't be there."

"I'll come with Ten to meet you there, if that's fine with you?"

"Yeah! We could go for dinner after?"

"If you're paying."

"Or I could just steal Ten's card."

Chan laughs "Or you could."

\-----------------------------------------------

We talked for another hour or so, Chan getting to know me better, and just random things. Like whether Rice and Kimchi is healthy or not.

We chatted a lot over the next 5 days, and when I got on the flight, I was perfectly comfortable with Chan. I felt like I knew him for ages. A few days....But at the same time ages. It's how friendship works, okay?

But the flight was horrible. Surrounded by so many strangers? FOR 14 HOURS????

My anxiety said n o s i r.

I was shaking when I got to Ten and Chan. Ten could tell. "It was that bad?" He pulled me into a hug as soon as ai was close enough.

"It was 14 hours, and a plane full of strangers. Yes, it was bad."

Ten pulled me out of the hug holding me at arms length. "You look prettier."

I mocked fainting. "Chan quick, tell the world Ten gave a compliment."

He let go and turned on his heel. I smiled after him, and walked up to Chan. "Where are we eating?"

He smiled. "Meat."

Holy shit, the meat was good! We went to this grill and Ten flipped the meat while the three of us talked and ate. Chan and I made plans to meet with the other members, the 9 of us together. He added me to a group chat with the other members. "They won't think it's weird you're friends with a fan?"

"No, they know about you. They're fine with it. And to quote Jisung he said 'She seems pretty chill.' And they want to know you better." He smilied "They like you."

"First time in your life." Ten says

"I'd hit you but I don't want to get your filth on my hand." I respond

"I'd be nice to you but I see nothing to be nice to." He answers. Oh so we're doing this again?

"I'd compliment you but everything you've done has been so miniscule I can't tell WHAT you've done." Me

"At least I'm famous." Ten

"At least I'm gonna save peoples lives." Me

"At least I have friends." Ten

"At least people want to date me" Me

"At least I don't have anxiety." Ten

I raise my eyebrows. "That's harsh." Chan says. "Is this a norm for you guys? This a whole other side of both of you."

"All the time." I say

"Everyday." Ten agrees

\-------------------------------------------

"Wow you really can speak 6 languages!!!" Binnie was so surprised.

"I wouldn't lie." I smile

"It's impressive. That's why he didn't believe you." Lino says, taking a drink of his Strawberry Smoothie

"Wait whats the difference between Manadrin and Cantonese?" Jisung asked

"The words?" Hyunjin says, like its the most obvious thing in the world

" Well, I didn't know you spoke the language." Jisung rolls his eyes.

"Well we all knew you spoke idiot, so."

"HYUNJIN!!" Chan scolds. "You speak the language too."

"And here I thought you were gonna support me."

Felix taps my hand, across the table from me. He smiles. "Don't worry, we're always like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank British people for pronouncing words syllable by syllable and not the american way of mashing it all together. It's really helpful trying to spell things.


	4. I"M SORRY CHAN WHAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I ask a question?" Chan says  
> "Sure."  
> "How long does it take to fall in love?"

I hated this.But I loved it at the same time.  
Reasons why I hated this:  
1: Here I was, surrounded by the Stray Kids members all by myself  
2: Chan wasn't a strong enough counter to stop my anxiety from going through the roof  
3: I kinda wanted to cry because fuck anxiety and well shit, STRAY KIDS  
4:I was moments away from going to my apartment. Alone. I really wanted Chan to come in with me.  
5: I wanted Chan to some in with me, and he probably wouldn't  
6: While we talked at the cafe I realised some major shit. Every time Chan looked at, smiled, or really did anything that was for ME my heart died.  
7:I liked Chan. Liked liked. him

Reasons why I loved this:  
1-100:STRAY KIDS

"This is my apartment building." I say, stopping in front the complex.  
I offered them a weak smile, glad that my mask did a spectacular job blocking how weak it looked, or how I felt.  
"I'll come in with you, if you don't mind?" Chan asks.  
I was surprised. He wanted to come in? "Sure, I guess. If I'm not interfering with any plans."

"How bad was it?" Chan asked as soon as we were in the elevator and out of earshot. "Your hands were shaking, and you did good hiding it, but you still sounded nervous."  
"The worst and Best thing I've ever experienced in my life. I hated it."  
He laughs "We should've started smaller then....Sorry for forcing you into this."  
If my face could be a meme right now,it would 100% be *surprised pikachu face*  
"You didn't force me! I said it was fine. It's my fault, I should know my limits by now."  
"Can I ask a question?" Chan says  
"Sure."  
"How long does it take to fall in love?"  
What???? WAS HE- noooo not me definitely not me "Uh,I'm not sure. I think I saw a tik tok that sauid something about taking 4 days to get a crush and if that crush lasts for more than 4 months, then you know it's love."  
He ponders something"And you would count the fansign as the first day we met?"  
"I mean, it's only a one day difference,I don't think it matters that much.I pause a second. "Can I ask a question."  
"Hit me up."  
"Why?"  
"For future reference." This man has the audacity to wink at ME before singing "Bye~" and leaving the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm litterally chan why is it 3 am but i feel like its 3 pm??? help lol


	5. TEN HELPPPPPPPPPP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achara!: Um....
> 
> Achara!: Okay so-
> 
> Achara!: Anyone know where I could get a cat?
> 
> Achara!: Do you guys have shelters in Korea???
> 
> Cat Lover <3: OMG UR GETTING A CAT
> 
> Cat Lover <3: SOONIE DOONIE AND DORI CAN HAVE ANOTHER FRIEND :DDDDD
> 
> Hyunjin <3:Uh oh...
> 
> The Maknae On Top <3: You've started something
> 
> Dark Lover <3: That can't be stopped

"Daji hao!!" I say when the door opens.

It was the next day, and I had gone to the WayV dorm because well...I could ha.

I'm greeted by Hendery "Hi!" he turns around and yells back into the dorm "CHITTAPHON!!!" I smiled at the use of his Thai name.

"How are you, A? Korea better than Australia?"

"Well, it's not a living deathtrap so that's a plus." I return Hendery's smile.

He moves out of the way, allowing me to walk into the dorm.

"Achara!" Different variations of my name come from the main room. Kun and Lucas are sitting there, and I smell food so I can assume at least one of the other members are cooking. Kun gets up, picking me up wedding style like he's known me for ages. We smile at each other, and I'm a little shook, but it's okay. "Kun-hyung put her down." Lucas says

I knew the members spoke a mix of languages, but it was weird. Kun-hyung-Korean. Put her-Cantonese. Down-Mandarin. I laughed at the sound of it. "1 language was too hard to stick too?" I tease Lucas and Kun sits me down.

"You do the same thing." He says back "I hear you and Ten on the phone-its Thai, English, Mandarin, and Korean between the two of you." He turns off his phone and sits it next to him, standing up. "I'll go get Ten."

I look over to the kitchen and see...no one. "Is no one cooking?"

Kun looks over "Wait, where did Yangyang go??" he walks over to...search I guess.

I look at Hendery, the only one (seemingly) calm in this already pretty chaotic dorm "Is this normal."

He nods "Pretty much."

\-------------------------------------

"Okay, so I'm taking Leon." I say

oml he's so adorable!! His fur is so soft, smooth as the caramel colour it has. And he seemed to like me as well. Yangyang was cooking but he accidentally burned the food so we just ordered food instead and ate. So while we waited for the food to arrive, the 8 of us sat on the couch, and the entire time Leon was on my lap. It had been a few hours,and Leon hadn't gotten up once. I really was in love.

"Get your own cat." Ten rolls his eyes "I've shared enough with you over the years, you can't have our cat as well."

I roll my eyes back "Okay, Mr. You wanna bet I will get one?"

"I'll bet that you don't." His eyes challenge me. "One month."

"Bet."

\-------------------------------

**(private chat) Chan, A**

A: Hey

Chan: Hey! How was your day?

A: Great.

A: I was with the WayV members today

Chan: Really? I would've thought you would've done nothing today

A: I'm not that lazy lol

Chan: I don't believe you

 **Chan** changed **A** 's name to **Dr. A**

Dr.A: I would think that makes me less lazy?

Dr.A: Doctors are pretty busy you know

Chan:...

Chan: You're right

Chan: Damn, I need to think of a name for you then

Dr.A: I've got one for you, if you don't mind?

Chan: Sure!

 **Dr.A** changed **Chan** 's name to **Chrstiano Bangnaldo**

Dr.A: There

Christiano Bangnaldo: Oh no 

Christiano Bangnaldo: I remember that

Christiano Bangnaldo: Isn't that from a live I did in like 2018?

Dr.A: I'm not sure

Dr.A: I just remember it lol

Christiano Bangnaldo: OMG YES A THIS IS SUCH A SMART NAME

Christiano Bangnaldo: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH UR MY FAVOURITE STAY EVERRRRRRRRR!!!

Dr.A:?

 **Christiano Bangnaldo** changed **Dr.A** 's name to **THE BEST STAY EVER!!!!!**

THE BEST STAY EVER!!!!!: Chan????

Christiano Bangnaldo: Oh!

Christiano Bangnaldo: This is Felix :D

Christiano Bangnaldo: I stole Channie-hyung's phone

THE BEST STAY EVER!!!!!: Oh....Makes sense.

THE BEST STAY EVER!!!!!: Might I suggest giving it back?

Christiano Bangnaldo: Oh, he's asleep

Christiano Bangnaldo: See?

Christiano Bangnaldo: Tho I took his phone to give you everyone else's numbers

Christiano Bangnaldo: And put you in the group chat!!

**chan's asleep so we have to be quiet** **(8)**

xxxxxx-1025, xxxxxx-0811, xxxxxx-0320, xxxxxx-0914, xxxxxx-0915, xxxxxx-0922, xxxxxx-0208, THE BEST STAY EVER!!!!!

xxxxxx-0915: Hey guys! xxxxxx-0227 is A! We met her the other day, remember?

xxxxxx-0320: Lix, I'm going to give you the honours to set everyone's name

xxxxxx-0915: Aww, thanks Hyunnie!

 **xxxxxx-0915** changed **xxxxxx-0320** 's name to **Hyunjin <3**

 **xxxxxx-0915** changed **xxxxxx-0227** 's name to **Achara!**

 **xxxxxx-0915** changed **xxxxxx-0914** 's name to **Ji <3**

 **xxxxxx-0915** changed **xxxxxx-1025** 's name to **Cat Lover <3**

 **xxxxxx-0915** changed **xxxxxx-0811** 's name to **Dark Lover <3**

 **xxxxxx-0915** changed **xxxxxx-0922** 's name to **My Puppy <3**

 **xxxxxx-0915** changed **xxxxxx-0208** 's name to **The Maknae On Top <3**

 **xxxxxx-0915** changed their name to **Uri Sunshine <3**

Uri Sunshine <3: Ta-da!

Hyunjin <3: Why is A the only one without a heart next to her name?

Uri Sunshine <3: Because...It'd be weird

Hyunjin <3: And why is my name the only normal one-

Uri Sunshine <3: Because you're 100% normal :D

Hyunjin <3: I-

Hyunjin <3: I do know where you live <3

Uri Sunshine <3: Me too <3

Cat Lover <3: If you don't sto fighting I'll put you in the air fryer at 180 for 20 minutes ;)

Hyunjin <3: Heyyyy That's my thinG>????

Cat Lover <3: Other things need to cook, too <3

My Puppy <3: Why am I lowkey scared

Uri Sunshine <3: AWW YOU SCARED MINNIE MINHO

Cat Lover <3: He should be scared of me anyways

My Puppy <3: ...

Uri Sunshine <3: ....

Achara!: Um...

Hyunjin <3: Oh! Yeah you're here lol

Achara!: Hi...?

Cat Lover <3: Bin isn't it logical to be scared of me?

Dark Lover <3: Um-

Dark Lover <3: Don't bring me into this-

Cat Lover <3: I'll buy you meat if you agree ;)

Dark Lover <3: HELL YEAH UR SCRAY

Dark Lover <3: SO SCARY

Dark Lover <3: LIKE

Dark Lover <3: NIGHTMARES

Cat Lover <3: thank you

Dark Lover <3: m e a t

Achara!: Um....

Achara!: Okay so-

Achara!: Anyone know where I could get a cat?

Achara!: Do you guys have shelters in Korea???

Cat Lover <3: OMG UR GETTING A CAT

Cat Lover <3: SOONIE DOONIE AND DORI CAN HAVE ANOTHER FRIEND :DDDDD

Hyunjin <3:Uh oh...

The Maknae On Top <3: You've started something

Dark Lover <3: That can't be stopped

Ji <3: That can't be stopped

My Puppy <3: That can't be stopped

The Maknae On Top <3: That can't be stopped

Uri Sunshine <3: That can't be stopped

Hyunjin <3: What they all said at the same time lol

Cat Lover <3: oml they're so cuteeee

Cat Lover <3: like

Cat Lover <3: they're so soft

Cat Lover <3: and they like sleeping on your chest

Cat Lover <3: and-

Cat Lover <3: hey

Cat Lover <3: it can be stopped D:<

Cat Lover <3: just the more you ignore me the longer it goes-

Cat Lover <3: But anyways A-

Cat Lover <3: I can send you some links to good shelters and people selling cats

Cat Lover <3: In a rivate chat, of course

Cat Lover <3: Since these fools don't know perfection

Ji <3: Um hello

Ji <3: I'm perfection

Hyunjin <3: Duh

Ji <3: Duh

Uri Sunshine <3: Duh

Ji <3: Aww... I love the 00's line

My Puppy <3: You're not tho

Ji <3: Minus Seungmin

Ji <3: Lix change his name for me?

Uri Sunshine <3: ofc!

**Uri Sunshine <3** changed **My Puppy** 's name to **Traitor**

Traitor: Wow thanks

Traitor: I actually like it better

Traitor: And I'd love to betray you all some more, but don't we have a shooting in like...half an hour

Ji <3: OH SHIt

Ji <3: I FORGOT

Hyunjin <3: SInce every dropped their phones and ran to get dressed, by A~

Achara!: Bye lol

**private chat (Cat Lover <3, Achara!)**

**Cat Lover <3** changed their name to **Lino**

 **Lino** changed **Achara!** 's name to **A**

Lino: I don't have much time

Lino: But here's some links:

Lino: <https://www.petfinder.com/>

Lino: <https://theshelterpetproject.org/>

A: tyyyyyy

A: I'll go look rn-

A: Get ready so your manager doesn't have to wait on you!!  
  


Lino: Okay bye~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay you guys I think i'm in love 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsizEDLTFuE
> 
> and i totally don't mean kinry i mean the cat
> 
> 100%
> 
> okay but kinry is adorable ahhhhhhhhhh
> 
> oh and those link are real but they're US links, sorry~


End file.
